


gather the ends -- comic

by narfiffiftic (maladictive), NotJess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladictive/pseuds/narfiffiftic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJess/pseuds/NotJess
Summary: A mini-comic of one of the scenes in maladictive's fic, gather the ends





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maladictive (Narfiffiftic)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maladictive+%28Narfiffiftic%29).



> Working on my panel layout, and perspective, thought it'd be nice to practice on some existing fic~

[](http://notjess.tumblr.com/post/151385611924/from-smokehills-fanfic-gather-the-ends-do-we)


End file.
